A Jester is Born
by Baby Bear460
Summary: Harley Quinn and Joker had a child 23 years ago. The child was taken to Metropolis adoption home and found a sweet loving and sane family. But when she was transfered to Arkham Asylum as a guard she learns a little something new about who she is. Read about Jester's little adventure and how murder can really bring a family together. Rated M for graphic violence.


**A Jester is Born**

**Author's note: **This is my first fanfic. There are 3sequels to this that i will add to this story. When i do so it will not be called A Jester is Born anymore. Each sequel will be a new chapter so all you fans can read the whole story in one! Check out my profile for updates and if you like the story please please please leave a comment and tell me what you liked or didnt like about it. If you don't understand anything in the story please ask and i will try to explain since making this was acually a little complicated. Please add this to your favorites if you enjoyed it. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

"So, this is it, huh?" the female voice asked

"You did this to yourself, Christina." The man in black said. The man wore a black outfit with a long black cape. He wore a cowl to cover his identity. The black outfit had a symbol on its chest shaped like a bat and his cowl covered his whole head and had two points on the sides. The man in black has many names. He is known as the world's greatest detective, the dark knight and more commonly known as the man that really needs a lozenge. He is the Batman, and I am Christina, at least that's the name my adoptive parents gave me. You might be wondering why I'm having a one on one conversation with the Bat, well first let's get the setting cleared up. We were sitting at a cold table alone in an interrogation room and I was in an orange jumpsuit. You also are probably wondering why I am here, well it's kind of a long story but if you really want to hear it then I'll have to start from the beginning…

I was just a new born when my parents were arrested for thousands of first degree murders. I'll save you from the angst, my mother is Harley Quinn and my father is none other than the clown prince of crime, the Joker. Now, that should explain a lot. Since they could not care for a baby in jail n were seen as "unfit" to be parents Batman took me away and put me up for adoption in Metropolis. I was soon adopted by a nice loving family and raised as if I was their own. My mother was named Margret Simons and my dad was Dean Smith. My parents got a divorce while I was still young and I was forced to live with my dad for one week and my mom the next for every week of my life. I always knew I was adopted but I never knew who my real parents were. Like any other child I had bullies, and I hated them; oh how I hated them. I hated how they walked, how they talked, how the breathed, how they lived! They disgusted me! I wanted them dead; I wanted to rip out their beating heart. Did I ever do it? No. But how I felt about them did explain a lot. When I was about 13 I learned I had a personality disorder and had to take medication for it. The medication kept me "sane" as the doctors like to call it. They were supposed to stop my murderous urges, and they did, they really did. I still dreamt about killing people though, but I never had to urge to kill again while I was on them. I soon grew up and went off to college and became a cop. I grew up in Metropolis and when I graduated I moved to Gotham City; the home of the Batman. I was part of the Gotham City Police Force, the GCPF for short; not the best acronyms out there though. I made a few friends when I was there, but one in particular, Trent Williams. He was my partner while I was a cop and also was my best friend. I later was promoted and transferred to Arkham Asylum to be a guard. That place was filled with crazies, and I mean filled! Everywhere you went someone was crazy, even some of the guards were not the most sane of the people. Most of the crazies there were unknown but once in a while I stood guard while they interviewed some of the infamous people like the Riddler, Scarecrow, Joker and Harley Quinn. At that time I still didn't know who my real parents were. Joker kept eyeing me suspiciously then started talking about his childhood and how his dad abused him. "There was only one time I've ever seen pops smile…" Honestly I didn't believe him, I know how he is, always making up stories to get sympathy from others. "Oh, how sad. I'm so sorry." The doctor felt so bad for him as we went on about his dad. "Pops once took me to buy a puppy when I was a child. I loved that puppy so much. His name was Spot, you know, cause he had spots." Joker sounded like he was sad, really sad, like he was about to start crying. _This guy could earn an actor of the year award!_ "…I was heartbroken when he ran away. At least that's what mom said what happened. I found my dad the morning before strangling him because I was bad and talked back to him. That puppy was like a son to me, and now he's gone." Joker started crying and I was forced to bring him back to his cell. As I walked him out of the room his sad smile turned into a big grin. _I knew it! He was bluffing!_ Next was Harleen Quinzel, or as Harley Quinn as you may know her. I apparently looked like her, I looked like my mother. I had bright blond hair with red dyed tips. I had bright blue eyes with a ring of purple around the edges of my pupil. People often say I have a "doll face" and always looked so innocent, like a child. Anyway, I was at all of the interviews for Joker and Harley, I enjoyed them most of the time. I couldn't help but giggle at some of Joker's comments, he is kind of funny. Harley didn't want to talk at all. She went on about how "Mr. J" wouldn't like it. The last of the interviews I was at was with Joker. It was kind of strange though; he kept staring at me like he knew me, like I was a lost friend or family member. He had a look in his eye, I could tell that he was planning something, but what was it he was planning? A few months later I heard a rumor that said I was Joker and Haley's missing daughter. Of course I didn't believe it at first; who would? _Sure I look like Harley and a little like Joker with my pale white skin and all but how could I possibly be their child? It's insane! _Well Joker heard the rumor too and well, he got my adoption documents which lead him to my birth certificate and that's all he needed. Joker caused a riot to happen in the Asylum and got all the guards distracted while he and Harley escaped the place. I went home later that day to find my medication for my personality disorder was gone. I called the pharmacy but they were closed. "Ok, I can do this." I said to myself. The next day I went to work and the urges came back. There was a voice in my head that spoke and started repeating one work, "Kill…Kill…Kill…"

Late that evening I went to round up the prisoners that were in the Intense Treatment Center and none of them were in their cells. The crazies there were very feral and I was sent to deal with them alone. I tried to be nice I really did! But they would not listen to me. I tried telling them to get into their cells but they didn't. Some attacked me and I knocked them out and dragged them into their cells but something told me to end it the easy way. I walked over to a button on the wall and I pushed it. The floor lit up light New Year's and it electrically shocked all that were not in their cells. One other guard opened the door right after the floor lit up and the crazies were killed. He looked at me with a horrid expression on his face. I turned off the electricity and walked over to him.

"What have you done?" he asked.

I looked straight into his eyes. Slowly pulled out a knife and put one finger to my lips, "Shh…" and ran my knife across his throat, "Sleep child." I whispered then ran away from the Asylum. That's when it all started…

I sat in my room on my bed. It was dead silent, only the sound of a clock slowly ticking time away, throwing it out the window as if it was meaningless. Slowly time passed, first a second, then a minute and soon an hour and so forth. I was probably fired. I didn't sleep for days, and thanks to that security camera that saw me that night I was a wanted criminal. I eventually left my home and went from hotel to hotel in a completely random order. I became clever and better at hiding and I soon decided to go deeper into the city so no one could find me. I stayed there for a few days and one day I was greeted with a chattering teeth toy. I walked up to it and eyed it closely and carefully and realized, behind the annoying chattering there was ticking. I then quickly jumped back and it exploded. _It exploded! How could something so small make such a big boom? _I was thrown to the floor by the explosion and was able to get onto my knees and started coughing. My vision was very blurry and I saw two people's outlines in the derby. The man spoke first, "Here's Joker!" then the woman, "HI-ya toots! Miss us?" then everything went black.

I later awoke tied to a folding chair and in a strange room. My vision was still a little blurry but I blinked a few times and regained my vision. I then realized what has just happened; I've been kidnapped. I soon started to believe the rumors by this time. _Maybe they really are my biological parents._ It was a fact that I had to soon start to accept. The room had nothing interesting in it, nothing I could use to escape. The room had TV screens all around it and one camera watching me, watching my every move, just like that night back at the Asylum. I started to get frustrated and struggled to get free but it didn't work, in fact it seemed the more I struggled the tighter the ropes got. "Great." I sighed. I looked at the camera that was watching me and shook my head and looked away. I then looked around again but still nothing, nothing sharp, nothing pointy, its like they knew that I was ganna try to escape. I heard muffle chatter outside of the room on the other side of the door; I couldn't make out what they were saying though but it sounded like they were talking about me. Then suddenly all the TVs turned on at the same time and a woman with blond hair wearing pig tails and wearing a red and black outfit that had spades on it was tapping the screen.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" she asked.

A deep voice from behind her spoke, "Don't touch that Harley!"

The woman, Harley Quinn, moved away and said, "Sorry Mr J."

Behind her was a man. He was skinny and wore a purple suit with black stripes going up and down. He had short green hair and skin that was so pale it looked white; no, his skin was white. He was facing away from the screen, one arm behind his back and the other in front of him. He slowly turned around and grinned from ear to ear. He had lips as red as a rose. I couldn't tell if it was make up or his skin. He was the Joker. I should have been scared, I should have pleaded for my life, but I wasn't. I was not the slightest bit scared, I was nervous. _What did the Joker want with someone like me? _Joker slowly walked up to the screen and I could see Harley moving around in the back.

"Hello Joker." I said sounding disappointed.

Joker gasped, "You know my name! ...How touching…"

"What do you want, Joker?" I demanded

"Only to reunite with poor family." He sounded sarcastic

"Excuse me?"

Harley jumped next to the Joker, "You're our daughter." She said smiling.

"Be quiet, Harley!" Joker said pushing her out of the way.

"Yes Mr J." she said getting back on her feet and walked back to where she was.

"So let me get this straight. You make up a rumor saying I was your daughter, you organized a riot by telling Harley to go to the security room and releasing all the prisoners, use that as a cover to make your escape, then steal my medication and track me down just to find your lost daughter? Oh Joker, have you gone soft?"

Joker growled at me and took a deep breath. It seemed like he was trying to control his anger for some reason. After a second or two of silence Joker started clapping his hands, "Bravo! But there's something you forgot." Joker's voice was stern.

Raising a brow I said, "And that is?"

"Harley!" Joker called out.

Harley jumped in front of the screen holding some papers, "It says you were convicted of 1st degree murder when you were only 12!" Harley gasped in excitement, "I'm so proud!"

"Harley! Hurry up already!" Joker yelled.

"Right! Sorry Puddin'."

"Where did you get that?! That was supposed to be burned!" _They really were. I saw them burn with my own two eyes!_

"Mr. J knows how to get stuff."

"What else do you know about me?" my anger started to rise.

Harley threw the papers over her shoulders and they fell to the floor, like snowflakes falling on a mid-winter's eve.

"What else do you know?" I asked sternly trying to hold back my temper.

"You have a personality disorder, Schizophrenia to be exact. You took medication for it. You were adopted in Metropolis, born is Gotham City-"

"WRONG! I was born in Metropolis, my biological parents abandoned me!." _Thank God, I'm not their child._

Harley took out my birth certificate and showed it to me, "See? You **are our **child. Sorry toots, but you're stuck with us." Harley walked away smiling.

Joker then walked back to the screen and before he could talk I spoke, "What are you going to do with me?"

"You choose. Come with us."

"Or?" I asked

"Your family dies. The clock is ticking, Christina.

The screens then turned into a countdown clock. 20…19…18…Maybe something in me changed that day…17…16…15…But when the Joker said that…14…13…I didn't care…12…11…I didn't care if they died…10…I hated them…9…I wanted them dead…8…they gave me pills to change who I am…7…they took me away from my home…6…they didn't love _**me**_…5…they hated who I was…4…they took me away from my family…3…my real family…2…Harley Quinn and Joker…1…

Nothing happened. Nothing blew up, no one died. I was left alone in a dark room with screens all around me that said 'Surprise!' I was confused, sock, frustrated and maybe even a little sad; sad that no one died, that my parents were still alive and they were ok, not a single scratch on them. The door soon opened and Harley walked in.

"Mr. J wants to see ya in person. He has big plans for ya." She said. She untied me and I got up and stood still watching her, "This way, toots."

I followed her through the long hallways leading to Joker while getting googily eyes from their thugs. Harley kept going on about how great 'Mr. J' is and how much I'm going to love him. I stayed silent and started thinking back to when I was in that room. _What happened to me back there? For some reason I accepted my fate, I accepted who I am. Something made me snap and made me hate my parents. But why? I don't know but what I do know is that this is where I belong, with my real family._ Harley finally shut up and opened a door.

"Here she is Puddin'!" she said

I walked in and stood in front of joker. Honestly, he is a lot scarier without shackles on. Joker pointed to a chair, "Sit down, kido."

I sat down like he said and he sat down at a chair across from me. He stared at me for a while before he spoke, "Have you heard of the Bat?"

"You mean Batman?" I asked

"No, the Easter Bunny!" Joker said sarcastically raising his voice, "Of course I mean Batman you idiot!"

"What do you need me to do?"

"Get his attention."

"Why not just go around killing people? Seems easier."

Joker seemed to get more frustrated and started yelling again, "It needs to be dramatic! It needs to be big! It needs-"

I cut him off by saying, "Ok, got it. I have the perfect plan. You want something big, I'll give you something big."

"Hmmm… ok, what you got?" he asked raising a brow.

"There is going to be a ball at Bruce Wynne's mansion tonight. It happens to me a masquerade, it also happens to have a guest there, the mayor. I'll sneak in and kidnap the mayor and bring him back. Batman will have to find out sooner or later." I explained.

"Fine but don't kill the mayor. If he's dead you will be too."

"I won't let you down, dad." I got up and walked out of the room smiling.

_Dad… Has a nice ring to it. I like it._

The ball was at 8:00 pm and it was 5:00 pm right now. I went to the store and stole a long red dress that stopped at my ankles. It was a simple red dress with spaghetti strap. I also stole a mask that was red with purple feathers on the side. I wore my hair in a bun and my crown necklace. It was a small golden crown charm, simple and sweet. By 7:30 pm I was all ready. Harley dropped me off at the gates of the Wynne mansion. I walked up to the mansion and was able to sneak past the security guards while they were looking away. _That was easier than I thought it would be. _By the time the party started people were already dancing and laughing. The mayor was not dressed up like everyone else and he did not wear a mask either, he kind of stood out. The mayor had a body guard who was not wearing a mask either. _Wait a second, I know that guy. Oh my God! It's Trent Williams! Trent is the mayor's bodyguard! _Trent let the mayor talk with Bruce Wynne alone and he walked over to a wall near me and leaned on it. I decided I needed to look like I belong here, blend in, so I decided to talk to Trent.

"Hello, Trent, it's me, Christina."

"Chris? I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know. Still a cop?" I asked

"No. I'm a bodyguard for the mayor now. How about you? Still a guard?"

"I quit."

"Why?" he was clearly shocked when he asked.

"I got bored I guess."

_Thank God he doesn't know about what happened to me. He was never one for TV, radio, or newspapers. _

"What do you do now?" he asked

"I find hard to get things that people want."

"Ha-ha! Still living in a fairy tale? You haven't changed a bit, Christina."

"Nor you, Trent."

I noticed the mayor was walking away to the bathrooms and I decided I needed to come up with an excuse fast.

"I have to go, uh, fix my make up." I said then started walking away.

I could hear Trent's confused reply, "But you're wearing a mask."

I ignored it and followed the mayor to the bathroom. I waited right outside for him and when he came out I injected him with a toxin that makes whoever is injected with it pass out. After the mayor was passed out I pulled him through the window and brought him to Harley's car which was waiting right outside for me. We put him in the trunk and locked it. I got into the front seat and Harley got into the driver's and we drove off.

By the time the mayor came to he was tied up on the floor. His hands were tied behind his back, there was rope tied up around his arms, legs and whole body and the end of the rope reached to the ceiling. I slapped him around a little while he was slowly waking up to wake him up faster.

"What? Where am I?" he asked.

"Welcome to the fun house, " I said bowing, "the exists are here, here, and there. In case of an emergency please panic and jump out of the window. Now sit back and enjoy the show."

"Who are you?"

"The name's Christina, Christina Jester Smith, but you can call me Jester."

"Just wait till I get out of here! You-"

I waved a finger in front of him, "Now, now, turn that frown upside down!" I pulled a lever that pulled him up from the ground and made him hang upside down. "Now isn't that better?" I kicked him in the head.

"You sick, twisted bitch!" he shouted at me

"How dare you speak to my daughter like that!" Joker walked in saying. He walked up to the mayor, "Someone outta teach you some manners. Jes?"

I took a bar of soap and shoved it in his mouth, "That's better, maybe now you will learn your lesson."

He spat the bar of soap out of his mouth but his mouth was all bubbly and lathered with soap, "-cough- Batman will –cough- save-"

"Not unless I have something to say about that." I said

Harley jumped out from the shadows and kicked the mayor in the back. "Sorry to disappoint you but our daughter is a skilled shooter, mixed marshal artist and a great at gymnastics. No one will stop her."

I pulled off my mask and my dress. Under my dress I wore my costume. I had heavy black eyeliner, black eye shadow, black mascara, bright red lipstick; my costume was purple, reddish pink, and ruby. I wore a tank top that had a diamond cut into the stomach. On the bottom and top of my tank top there was purple triangular fabric hanging on it; the tank top was ruby red. I wore a mini skirt that had triangular fabric hanging from the bottom that was also purple and the rest of the skirt was ruby red. I had new high black boots and stockings that went over my knees. One stocking was ruby and the other was purple. I had one ruby red strap around my left thigh and two red straps around my right arm; I help my weapons there. I still wore my symbol, a crown, around my neck. My hair fell from its bun and it was blond with ruby red tips and I wore black fingerless gloves. I wanted my look to be kind of a mic between a king's jester and a clown. I walked up to the mayor and kneeled down to him so we were face to face.

"Spoiler alert, you're ganna die." I kissed his cheek leaving a lipstick kiss mark. I then walked over to the window, "Hey, Jojo!" I said

"Don't call me that!" Joker growled at me.

"Get ready, the Bat symbol is in the sky."

"That Bat-brain won't know what hit him! Now will he, Puddin'?" said Harley.

"You won't get away with this! You hear me?!" the mayor cried.

"Will someone shut him up already?!" I yelled. _God, he's annoying._

"Harley!" Joker shouted

"On it!" Harley duck tapped the mayor's mouth shut. _Ahh… that's more like it._

"Finally!" I said and walked over to the mayor and pushed him. "Hmm… Hey, mom! Get over here!"

"Coming sweetie!" Harley came over and stood on the other side of the mayor.

"Let's play a game." I said then pushed the mayor. He swung towards Harley and she pushed him back. Back and forth, back and forth. The mayor started struggling and turned green. "Awww look, he's green with envy!"

"Harley! Jes! Stop it!" Joker yelled.

"Aww, you're such a buzz kill." I said disappointed.

"Soon that won't be the only thing I kill…" Joker said in a threatening voice.

I stuck my tongue out at him and walked over to the wall, leaned against it and waited.

"Harley! Pull him up!" Joker said.

"Right away, Mr. J!" Harley said and pulled the mayor closer to the ceiling.

Batman then came crashing in through the window.

"Great! Now I'm going to have to clean that up! Why can't you use the door like a normal person?" I said sighing and crossing my arms.

"Batsy! Glad you could make it! The party can finally get started!" Joker said.

"Joker. I should have known." Said Batman.

I started playing my part. I threw a smoke bomb and tossed Harley her bat. The bomb went off and Batman couldn't see anything. Joker jumped on Batman's back and Harley hit him with her bat. Batman dodged her and threw Joker on Harley; they both fell to the ground. Batman went to save the mayor but Joker pulled on his cape and pulled Batman to the ground. Joker kicked Batman in the face but Batman grabbed Joker's ankle and pulled him down. Harley came up behind Batman and swung her bat at him again but Batman grabbed it and threw it out the window. Batman then punched Joker before he could attack him again and punched Harley and knocked her out. I eventually got bored. I found some darts but no dart bored. I thought it would be a funny idea to use the mayor's head as a dart board; it was as close as I was ganna get to one. I threw one at the mayor's forehead and I hit him but the dart fell to the ground and the mayor started bleeding. The blood dripped off the mayor's forehead and onto the ground and the mayor started struggling and making noises and got Batman's attention. He threw Joker in a closet and locked it to buy some time. He rushed over to the mayor but I jumped in front of him.

"NO, no, no. I can't let you do that. You see, my job is to make sure Mr. Mayor stays a room ordainment because if he doesn't someone has to and I rather like my feet on the ground. Ok?" I said.

"Move." Batman demanded and shoved me to the side.

"How rude!" I ran up to him and faster than he could imagine and hit him. "You picked the wrong bitch to piss off!"

Batman went to punch me and I grabbed his arm and twisted it. I have heightened reflexes so I'm super-fast and more aware of my surroundings. Batman kept throwing punched and I kept dodging them and slowly led him to the window. Harley started to wake up and Joker was almost out of the closet. I grabbed a bottle and threw it at his face and Batman grabbed it before it hit him. I was able to get behind him while he was distracted by the bottle and I pushed him out of the window. Batman was hanging onto the ledge with one hand and Joker got out of the closet and pushed me aside.

"Nighty night, Bats! Hahahaha!" Joker stepped on Batman's hand but Batman grabbed Joker's ankle with his other hand, "Let go!"

Harley woke up and saw Joker was in trouble, "Puddin'!" Harley got up and ran over to Joker and started pulling on him.

"Get off of me, Harley!"

I decided that it was time for everything to start wrapping up so I lowered the mayor and whispered to him, "Shh... There, there. Everything is going to be ok. Don't worry; no one will ever be able to hurt you ever again. You will be in a better, safer place soon. Now… Sleep…" I took my knife and held it at the mayor's throat. The mayor was crying and struggling to get free, "Hush, child." And I drew my blade across his throat and killed him. I cut off the mayor's head and took it over to the window and showed Batman.

"No!" Batman yelled

"Maybe next time you won't underestimate me." I said and dropped the head onto Batman making him fall off but he grappled to safety.

Banging then started on the door, "Mayor! Are you ok?!" Trent shouted then busted in and saw me with the mayor's remains, "Christina? But… How could you?"

"We have a party crasher! What should we do with him, Mr. J?" asked Harley

"Feed him to the dogs? Oh! I know-" I cut Joker off

"Let me do it. He will be my new pet."

"Ok then. Have fun." said Joker

I took Trent to my room, tied him up, taped his mouth and threw him in my closet, "I'll be back later." I waved goodbye, "Ah-do." I shut the door and locked it. I decided to go to my old home and check up on my missed mail. When I got home I opened my mail box and I had one letter, it was from my mother:

My Dearest Daughter,

I hope your new life in Gotham is going well. I am coming to visit you on the 16th so be prepared! Keep taking your pills.

Love,

Mom

This was a perfect opportunity to finally kill that good for nothing whore! _All she ever has done was slowly kill me on the inside. Well guess what! Now I'm dead! I hope she's happy! _Luckily tomorrow was the 16th. So I went to my house and cleaned up and went to bed. _Tomorrow is going to be a great day._

I awoke to birds chirping and kids playing. The sight of it all was just so… so… ANNOYING! Can't I ever get any peace and quiet around here?! I heard a knock on the door and I answered it. It was my mother just like the letter said it would be.

"Come in." I said with a fake smile on my face.

"Thank you. You have a lovely home, Christina." She said

"Always with the manners. Thank you, Mother."

"You haven't changed a bit." Said my mom.

"You'd be surprised." I said smirking.

"How have you been Christina?

"Better. A lot better now than before."

"How come?" my mother asked.

"I can actually be myself for a change."

"How so?" I could hear the fear in her voice when she said that.

"Well you know, I'm the person I was born to be, the person I was supposed to be. My **REAL** family made sure of that. Yes my real family, you know, the people that made me, the woman that gave birth to me, Joker and Harley Quinn. Yup, that's right, I found my real parents. Aren't you so proud of me? I know I am." I said.

She started backing up, "Christina, calm down. They are not your real family. You real parents wouldn't give you up."

I started walking towards her, "They didn't give me up, I was taken from them. You took me from them. But I love you, mother. I want to give you everything you deserve. You were such a good mother to me."

She backed up to the wall, "Christina…"

"I love you mother. I love you for everything you ever took from my. I love you for every time you gave up on me. I love you for the way you look when you lie to me. I love you for never believing in what I say. I love you for never once giving me my way. I love you for never once delivering me from pain. I love you for always driving me insane."

"Christina stop!" she shouted.

"It's Jester now!" I screamed back at her and walked right in front of her, "I hate you! I hate you for the sacrifices you made for me! I hate you for every time you bled for me! I hate you for the way you smile when you look at me! I hate you for never taking control of me!" I wrapped my hands around her neck and started strangling her, "I hate you for always saving me form myself! I hate you for always choosing me and not someone else!"

"Chris…tina…" she tried to speak and I tightened my grip on her throat.

"I hate you for every kind word you said to me! I hate you for always pulling me back from the edge! I HATE YOU!"

"Stop… you're crazy…" she tried to speak.

"Shut your dirty mouth! I'm not that insane!" I gripped her throat as hard as I could and soon she stopped breathing, she stopped struggling, she stopped moving. She was dead. I let go of her and walked to the door and stopped dead in my tracks and looked down, "I just wanna feel sane." I whisper and I take the handle of the door, twist it, and leave. I left her body the way she was when she was alive: helpless and weak.

I later returned to my new home, where my real family was; an abandoned carnival. I went to my room and unlocked the closet door where I was keeping Trent, I wanna know how he found us. I took off the tape on his mouth and leaned down so we were face to face.

"Why, Christina?" he asked.

"The name's Jester." i replied.

"Fine. Why Jester?"

"Why'd I kill the Mayor?"

"Why did you team up with Joker and Harley Quinn and kill innocent people?"

"Nothing is truly innocent."

'You used to be someone, a strong guard, a tough cop… a good friend."

"If you dwell on the past you will never have a future. I simply found my family, this is where I belong."

"No! You're wrong! You are a cop! You protect the people, not kill them. Joker and Harley don't love you… I do…"

"Aww, that's touching. But I don't need your love, I don't need anyone's love. I am aware Joker does not love me but Harley does. What mother doesn't love their child? I know Joker is only using me for my skill."

"Then why do you stay?" he asked

"I told you already! This is where I belong! Love or not, this is my family! I love doing what I do!"

"You enjoy killing people?"

I stood straight up n held my stomach and started to laugh really hard. "HAHAHAH! Why not?! Watching people cry for mercy is so… entertaining."

"What happened to you? You used to be different." He said.

"Enough questions! How did you find us?" I demanded.

"Someone said they saw Harley take off with the mayor and where else would they be then an abandon carnival?"

"But we were in a warehouse at that time."

"Lucky guess?" he said

I pulled him by the collar and brought him face to face with me, "The truth, now."

"Why would I lie to you?"

"If you don't tell me the truth I'll kill you."

"Then how will you get your information?" He asked

"If you won't tell me then you are as good as dead to me. This is your last chance, tell me!"

He spat in my face, "Never!"

"Fine."

I took him to Joker who was going over plans on how to kill Batman. I walked up to him and looked over his shoulder.

"No. It's not going to work." Joker mumbled.

"What won't work?" I asked.

"Go away Jes, I'm busy." Joker said trying to stay focused.

"Aww but I got a present for you."

"If it's not a way to kill the Batman then go away."

I pulled Trent forward and showed Joker, "Well… actually…"

Joker turned around and looked at Trent.

"Ta-da!" I said.

"Jester I don't-" Joker stopped in mid-sentence "Hahahaha! Thank you, Jester. Soon Batsy will be no more."

"Why don't you just use laughing gas?" I made the mistake of asking.

Joker glared at me and his voice got harsh, "The Bat needs to die with a bang! You can't just use laughing gas on him! His death has to be spectacular! And only I can kill him!"

"Ha! Good luck." I said.

"With this new plan the Bat will be as good as dead! Hahaha!"

"Ok… well have fun." I started to walk away and Joker grabbed my arm.

"And you are going to be the star." Joker said with a big grin on his face.

All I could think was: _Oh God…_

Later that night Joker set up a TV broad cast. _This is not going to end well, I just know it. _Trent was dangling over a pool of acid; the only thing holding him up was some rope.

His mouth was duck tapped and Joker was in front of a camera, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and girls! Freaks and Freakazoids! Welcome to Joker's wheel of fun!"

The curtains dropped and Harley was clapping fast while smiling happily. I was clapping as well but not as fast and I wasn't smiling.

"This is how it works: we spin the wheel and whatever it lands on happens to this poor fellow here. But here's the thing, after one hour our game is over and our contestant here, Trent Williams, goes for a little dip, unless Batman can save him in time. Let the show begin!" Joker said.

Harley spun the large wheel, "Round and round the wheel goes, where it stops, nobody knows!"

The wheel landed on the mystery gift. Harley put the gift in front of Trent and he was forced to open it. A giant boxing glove popped out and punched him in the face knocking him back.

After about 45 minutes of this game Trent was beaten up and worn out. Just when we were about to give up hope on Batman he came crashing through the window. Harley lunged at Batman and she threw her on the ground. Joker took out his gun and shot Batman but Batman dodged it and leaped for Joker and they started fist fighting. I went to a lever and pulled it. Trent was tied back where he was before and the lever caused Trent to slowly start being lowered into the acid. Batman went to save him but I jumped in front of him and he threw me down to the floor. He saved Trent in time and I didn't know what to do so I put my hands up in defeat. Batman then cuffed Joker, Harley and I.

"Next time, Bats." Joker said.

"The laughing gas is starting to sound like a good idea right about now." I muttered.

Batman put us in the Bat mobile and drove us to Arkham Asylum. It was a long ride but we got there. We walked through the halls and passed many villains.

"Hey Red!" Harley called out to Ivy while waving.

Two-Face was flipping his coin while watching us walk by.

They put Joker is his cell, "Ahh… Home sweet home. Don't forget to write, Batsy! Hahahaha!"

He threw Harley in the cell across from Joker, "At least we can see each other."

Batman then took me to the interrogation room to talk to me. _The old Bat wants to get to know me better. Heehee. _We sat down in the room and started talking:

"So, this is it, huh?"

"You did this to yourself, Christina."

"Please… Call me Jester."

* * *

Special thanks to Jacob Gelfman for helping me with the story and giving me feedback and ideas. I couldn't have done it without you, thanks man.


End file.
